


Tease

by Willow456



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow456/pseuds/Willow456
Summary: What will happen when y/n just won’t stop teasing Harry ? Payback
Relationships: Spicy - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Tease

He had a smile that could light up a room. His auburn hair was always so taken care of and he would always shout at you for damaging yours. He was so protective off you even when he did make it big you was never to far from his mind. He loved you ever since high school but he never thought you felt the same so he never made his move on you.  
You loved him but you always assumed you was never good enough because he was ‘Harry styles’ and you were a girl from Lancashire that was just barely passing class and getting into shit with your friends all the time. You weren’t worth his time and effort but little did you know he thought differently.

His cologne was the only thing you could think of as your were boxed in by his arms on the king sized bed. You tended to tease him a lot not thinking it would affect him and that he would just blush and leave like he would usually do but today was different. Harry was different, there was a look in his eyes you have never seen before, lustful and hungry but for what you didn’t know.

His arms slid up your waist so slowly that you became desperate for him to go faster. You shivered under his touch, letting a small whimper leave your lips. It made him chuckle how shy and submissive you could become so quickly. He was inches from your face and his smell engulfed your senses sending you into a trance of pure happiness, this is all you ever wanted. The gods were gracing you today. His whispers sent the hairs into he back of your neck to attention as he spoke,  
“You always are teasing me y/n, honestly I have been wanting to take you for a while but I just didn’t have the courage...I’m sorry.” You hear a small disappointed smile leave his lips and you wanted to reassure him that you have been wanting this too. Without actually thinking your options through (I mean who would it’s Harry styles) you crashed your lips into his and they were softer then you could ever imagine. -wow this guy do be loving his self care-.  
Harry’s eyes widened at the action but he soon melted into the kiss and it started of soft and loving but soon turned into something more desperate and lustful. His arms gripped your waist as he lifted you up on to his lap, this is all you have ever wanted so a few smiles could help but plaster themselves on your face.  
“You want to tease me again? Don’t worry I will make sure you regret all the nights I have gone home without you in my arms” with one swift motion he slams you into the duck feathered pillows. His tattooed hands grasp yours above your head as his finger runs down your shirt unbuttoning them so smoothly it wasn’t human. You wriggle in his grip but it only makes the grasp tighter. You bite your lip knowing that he wasn’t going to half ass anything after the torment you had put him through.  
As your mind wanders into what it will be like Harry’s hand meets your ass with a loud clap.   
“Hey! Don’t lose interest now, give me your attention” he smirks as hands travel down your subtle thighs, it makes you whimper and quiver how his hand grasps then and how his lips caresses them so softly. The knot in your stomach was becoming more aggressive as your body weeped for release. This was torture of the utmost. But Harry knew this and stood up.  
“Did you like a taste of your own medicine then” he smirks down at your confused eyes -did he just do that you can’t be serious-.  
You sat up looking into his puppy brown eyes “did you really just tease me like that”. You pout as Harry laughs at what just happened   
“Of course I did; though I didn’t expect you to react like that. Tell you what I gotta go to work but in a few hours if you are feeling the same about me I will properly make it up to you. Kay?”  
You pout but nod as he leaves the house and the door slams...those few hours are going to be torture.

Enjoyyyyy xx


End file.
